The invention relates to a gaming machine having reels, such as a slot machine or a skilled-stop type gaming machine.
Gaming machines having reels, such as slot machines and skilled-stop gaming machines, are classified into reel-type gaming machines having mechanical spinning reels, and video-type gaming machines for variably displaying symbols on a display. On the basis of image data stored in a ROM or the like, the video-type gaming machine displays symbols on the display. Hence, the size and color of a symbol to be displayed can be changed freely. Accordingly, the video-type gaming machine provides a variety of presentation effects. Further, moving animations can also be displayed on the video-type gaming machine.
The reel-type gaming machine usually comprises three reels, three reel stop buttons associated with the respective reels, and a start lever to be used for starting a game. When a player actuates the start lever, all reels start spinning simultaneously. When the player presses the respective reel stop buttons, the corresponding reels come to a halt. When specific symbols have come to a halt along a valid pay line, a winning combination is established, whereby a win arises. As a result, the player can acquire tokens equal in number to the thus-established winning combination.
In some recent reel gaming machines, lamps are disposed at the inside of the reels, thereby illuminating the back faces of symbols. The reel gaming machine of this type has an advantage of the ability to make the symbols conspicuous.
However, in the related-art reel gaming machine, symbols are fixed on the respective reels, and the symbols are rotationally displayed in a cyclic manner. The reel gaming machine cannot change the color of the symbol or the like, which would be possible for the video-type gaming machine. Hence, when the reel gaming machine is compared with a video gaming machine, the sizes and colors of symbols to be displayed cannot be changed freely. Eventually, the game tends to become monotonous.
A player who is skilled in operation of reel stop buttons can perform so-called pinpoint stopping action, thereby acquiring a larger amount of tokens than those acquired by an unaccustomed player. A difference in skill between players leads to a problem of a wide margin arising in the number of tokens which can be acquired by the players.